A thin film transistor represents a transistor that is fabricated by depositing thin films of material on a substrate. The thin films of material typically form an active semiconductor element, a dielectric or other passivation layer, and metallic contacts. Thin film transistors are often manufactured on solid or flexible substrates. Thin film transistors have been used extensively in various applications, such as flat panel liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and portable electronic devices.
Conventional thin film transistors often operate at lower voltages, typically between zero and five volts. However, lower voltages often result in lower performance and a worse integration scale. Ideally, higher voltage elements may be used with the thin film transistors to help increase performance and provide a better integration scale. Unfortunately, higher voltages often result in damage to or destruction of the conventional thin film transistors.